headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Becoming (Part 1)
"Becoming (Part 1)" is the twenty-first episode of season two of the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and the 33rd episode of the series overall. It was written and directed by series creator Joss Whedon and first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, May 12th, 1998. This episode reveals the origins of both Buffy Summers as well as Angel and his vampire brood, re-imagining events that were first chronicled in the 1992 film Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Appearances * Buffy Summers * Cordelia Chase * Rupert Giles * Willow Rosenberg * Xander Harris * Daniel "Oz" Osbourne * Joyce Summers * Kendra * Merrick * Whistler * Acathla * Angelus * Darla * Drusilla * Spike * Doug Perren * Kalderash elder * Kalderash girl * Kalderash woman * Hank Summers * India Cohen * Jenny Calendar * Kalderash clan * Scoobies * Sunnydale Police Department * Whirlwind, The * Humans * Vampires * Horses * Ireland :* Galway * England :* London * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* Hemery High School :* Sunnydale County :* Sunnydale :* Sunnydale Museum of Natural History :* Sunnydale High School ::* Sunnydale High School library :* Crawford Street Mansion * Spike's wheelchair * Sword * Wooden stake * 18th century :* 1753 * 19th century :* 1860 :* 1898 * Claws * Curse * Disintegration * Gypsies * Hypnosis * Impalement * Fangs * Police officer * Priest * Slit throat * Soul restoration Notes * Buffy the Vampire Slayer was created by Joss Whedon. * "BTVS: Becoming (Part 1)" redirects to this page. * This episode is production code number 5V21. * This episode is available on the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection DVD boxset collection and disc 6 of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Second Season collection. * Actor Max Perlich receives a "Special Guest" credit in this episode. * This is the sixth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Joss Whedon as a director. He previously directed "Innocence". His next episode is "Becoming (Part 2)". * This is the tenth episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with Joss Whedon as a writer. He previously wrote "Innocence". His next episode is "Becoming (Part 2)". * Parts of this episode were incorporated into "The Prodigal" episode of Angel. * The origin of Angelus is presented in this episode, as well as partial origins for Drusilla and Buffy Summers. * The voice of the police officer that tells Buffy to "freeze" is provided by Thomas G. Waites, who is uncredited in this episode. He makes an actual appearance in "Becoming (Part 2)". * This is the first professional acting work for Ginger Williams. Allusions * Flashback scenes involving Buffy and Merrick take place in the year 1996 - less than a year before Buffy left Los Angeles for Sunnydale. These scenes are presented as a quasi re-interpretation of events from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer feature film. * Whistler tells Buffy that she is "prettier than the last one", meaning the previous Slayer. Buffy's predecessor was India Cohen. She sacrificed her life in 1996 to save her family. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Book of Fours * The man arguing with Joyce Summers in the 1996 flashback is her husband, Hank Summers. They will divorce each other soon after this event. Dean Butler provides the voice for Hank Summers, but he does not actually make an appearance. Body Count * Kendra - Has her throat slit by Drusilla's finger-nail. Crew * David Solomon - Co-producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Co-executive producer * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * Rob Des Hotel - Executive story editor * Dean Batali - Executive story editor * Marti Noxon - Story editor * Gary Law - Co-producer * Christophe Beck - Score * Nerf Herder - Theme * Michael Gershman - Director of photography * Carey Meyer - Production designer * Skip Macdonald - Editor * Cynthia Bergstrom - Costume designer See also References ---- Category:1998/Episodes Category:May, 1998/Miscellaneous Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Full crew Category:Verified